Buried Alive
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: They experienced a tragedy. How can their lives be changed? Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Angst/Drama.


New Willen story. Enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thanks to Ellen-Magnus for help. I really appreciate it.

_Summary:_ They experienced a tragedy. How can their lives be changed? What if Helen wasn't as strong as she seemed to be?

* * *

><p><strong>Buried Alive<strong>

"Helen!" they were crying her name, but she couldn't move. As though she was frozen in motion. The rope was slowly sliding from her hands and she couldn't do anything about it. Only one single tear flew down across her face.

Nothing could ever scare her more than a nightmare. She sat up in her bed and wiped a tear that was flowing along her face. Many years have passed since that tragedy and she still couldn't get over it. She didn't even want to. She was feeling guilty. She was feeling responsible for what happened. She believed that this was the best punishment she could give herself.

Helen had closed herself up, hid herself where no one could find her for over 12 years, in the flat 2+1 with bathroom at the edge of the city somewhere in Canada. She wanted to die. She attempted suicide several times but her death was like redemption, exemption from punishment, which she was serving. She always put down the suicide gun and her eyes filled with tears.

These nights should have never ended. She looked around the room and her gaze got caught on a wheelchair that she hated so much. She looked again around the room which was covered in darkness; only the rays of the moon were trying to get through the blinds. How many days had it been since she had come out from the flat? Or even how many years? She laid back down on her back and was staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Do not leave us here, please!" other voices were screaming in her mind. Helen closed her eyes and was breathed deeply. She wanted to get rid of this memory. Not even the loss of her daughter 14 years ago left this feeling in her heart; the feeling of helplessness, loneliness, loss.<p>

"Will, give me your hand!" she heard herself screaming. An image of a handsome man, who was trying to climb the rope, appeared in front of her eyes. He was stretching out his hand.

"I am not going to be able to hold on!" Will strained through his teeth trying to catch Helen's hand in vain.

The pit below them dangerously began to fill with boiling water.

"What an idea to go hunting abnormal into the lava valley!" Henry was shouting, trying to alleviate the situation with his jokes. Kate wasn't so appreciative of them. The water almost reached to her waist and it was still rapidly rising.

"It's boiling!" she was screaming.

"I am doing what I can!" Helen answered, but everyone could hear the failure in her voice. She was giving up. Tear after tear was running down her cheeks. She was breathing deeply.

"Will, catch me!" she tried to encourage him, still holding her hand outstretched, waiting for her friend to catch her. When she finally felt his hand in hers, she squeezed him tight trying to get him away from the pit even if she was seriously injured. Tears of pain was running down her face, but she still didn't want to give up. When Will was finally beside her, her eyes once again focused on Kate and Henry, who were still in the lava pit.

"No, Henry, Kate!" Helen began to cry. Will turned to her and when he looked into the lava pit, he fell to his knees and grabbed Helen around her wrists. He embraced her.

"I am so sorry, Helen, but we have to get out from here. The ground will slump soon. I will take you," Will warned.

"No I can go by myself," she said, trying to convince him, but when she tried to stand up, she felt as though a long knife went through her spine and she couldn't do the slightest movement.

"Damn!" Helen eased the tension.

Will didn't hesitate and took her in his arms, gently resting her on his chest and came out of the lava cave. Helen didn't say anything for the whole time, but Will could feel how she was sobbing. He walked to the place where they had their bags, took out his phone and called the Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>These memories were driving her crazy. Actually she was wondering how it was possible that she didn't end up in a madhouse.<p>

She fell asleep.

She always had a calm sleep in the morning. No memories, no nightmares. When the sun rays woke her up in the morning, it was 7:30 am. Helen rubbed her eyes, ran her fingers through her long brown hair, which was quite long because she didn't cut it for a long time. With the help of her hands, she moved to the wheelchair. She drove into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed. When the doorbell rang, the imagination of food made her stomach rumble. A delivery service, she had subscribed for a couple years ahead, was bringing her breakfasts, lunches and dinners. She opened the door and when her sight ascended to the thin man's face, she blinked if it was only a dream.

"You probably aren't a delivery service, aren't you? How did you find me?" she asked, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Can't you let me come in? I will explain to you everything," the man replied and when Helen drew backward, the man walked in, but he didn't stop to look at her. She was still beautiful, her eyes still blue. He was feeling he had butterflies in his stomach. Even after twelve years, he still had feelings for her.

"Will, tell me?" she asked him.

"No, at first I am going to ask you something. What happened? Why did you leave us? Why do you live here? Do you know how long I was searching for you?" He asked a lot of question at the same time. Helen was trying to absorb everything. She didn't talk to anyone for a long time.

"Perhaps you have already forgotten what happened almost 12 years ago!" she answered and went to the window, raised her blinds and looked out.

"No, I haven't. It is not possible to forget. I will never forgive myself."

"So we are in the same situation," Helen added and watched Will how he grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

"I am alone in Sanctuary, when I don't count Biggie and Tesla," he looked down trying to convince himself to say what he always wanted to say. What he wanted to tell Helen the day he found her.

"When you ran away from the hospital, my own world had collapsed. Everything what I had, everything, what I believed in, what I hoped for, what I wanted to make, everything collapsed. So did you. There wasn't a day that went by without searching for you. What happened with the strong woman I always looked up to, who had taught me a lot and also someone to whom I had never felt the feelings as strong as I feel for you. And believe me that I feel the same feelings for you even after all these years. My feelings are as strong as they were before. But I found you now, I am not going to lose you again," he caught Helen's hand, but she just pulled her hand away.

"Do you think that you can just come here, tell me that you love me and everything will be alright and fixed? " Helen said and in that moment she regretted she said it with this bad tone in her voice, which was hurtful for Will. Tears appeared in his eyes.

"No one deserves to live as you live. Help me to change it. Come with me to Sanctuary. I missed you so much!"

"He really means it seriously," Helen was talking to herself.

"You cannot change the past but you can learn from mistakes we made. And please, don't kill your future," Will said and these words warmed Helen's heart. Suddenly she wasn't feeling alone anymore. She was thinking about the things Will told her and she had to admit, he was right.

"Thank you, Will."

Will knelt before Helen and grabbed her face with both hands and slowly came closer to her lips. He kissed her gently, not wanting to rush anything.

He missed her so much so he couldn't resist. When he pulled away to find out if Helen responds, he was shocked. Helen's eyes were closed. Will didn't hesitate and kissed her again.

_**The End**_

...

I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.

Sammie


End file.
